


Chloe's Reflection Arc

by LynnDaSukinii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Eiffel Tower, Gen, Nice Lila Rossi, Song: Watashi no Aaru | My R, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnDaSukinii/pseuds/LynnDaSukinii
Summary: songfic; song used here is "My R" by Hikaru StationTW// Suicide; please don't read if you aren't comfortable with this topic!I know most My R things with Miraculous Ladybug have Marinette has the protagonist and Chloe as the girl with the yellow cardigan, but I will be honest, Marinette fits the description of a girl with braided hair. She'd be heartbroken beyond repair if she was dating Adrien and he broke up with her and started dating Kagami, despite the fact that she's popular and has a wonderful family. Chloe is hated by her classmates, her parents neglect her, and the person she seems to have a crush on rejects her. In this fic, Chloe doesn't really have a crush on Adrien but she pretends to have a crush because she's protective, and she actually has more of a sibling dynamic with him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois & Lila Rossi, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Chloe's Reflection Arc

It's only Chloe Bourgeois climbing up the tower. No one will care. 

You can say all you want, but at the end of the day she understands: no one loves her. Except Sabrina. And maybe, possibly, but very unlikely, Adrien and her parents. 

Everyone will care if she jumps. Because it ruins their reputation. So she goes for it. 

But every time she climbs up and tries to do it, someone's up there. 

First it was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And despite the fact that she doesn't care about Marinette, she screams. "Hey! Don't do it please!"

Marinette turns around and tries to deny that she tried to jump. But her shoes are off, a clear sign. Chloe stares at her and asks her the simple question: why?

Marinette tells Chloe why she was there. She was in an amazing relationship with Adrien. But then, he was done. And now he's dating Kagami, and it's tearing Marinette apart. 

"Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" Chloe shouts. Marinette looks at her in confusion. "Literally everyone at school loves you and is your friend! You're popular and you design albums for Jagged Stone and even _Gabriel Agreste _recognizes your designing talent! You have no reason to be here, but yet you got here before me?!"__

__

__Marinette looks at her and makes a tiny smile. "T-thank you for listening..." She leaves, her ponytails fluttering behind her. And despite Chloe being all alone, she didn't want to jump that day._ _

_______ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ ______ _

__

__Soon Chloe finds herself back on the tower. She's just taken her shoes off, but there she sees a girl trying to jump. And her eyes widen and she screams the girl's name._ _

__

__Sabrina Raincomprix turns around to see Chloe, shoes in her hands. The mousy girl stares in fear of her best friend, believing she'll yell at her for trying to jump._ _

__

__But Chloe doesn't say that. She asks why Sabrina's there. And Sabrina understands that Chloe cares._ _

__Sabrina explained that she was never loved by anyone at school, except Chloe. Everyone just glared at her because she was shy and quiet. It's not fair that she's getting her happiness stolen from, especially if there's another girl in the class who's shy and quiet but still loved._ _

__

__"Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous," Chloe says, but this time she says it softly. Sabrina looks at her, head down. "Even if people at school hate you, your family still love you. Your mother, your father, myself. You'll always have dinner waiting for you at the table, whether it's in my house or your parent's._ _

__

__Sabrina starts crying. "A-actually, I'm really hungry," she says, hugging Chloe. And the petite girl leaves. Chloe is all alone again, but she decides to go down the stairs with Sabrina._ _

_______ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ ______ _

__

__Every single day, someone gets there first. Every single day, Chloe convinces them to leave. But even if she's there for everyone, no one's there for her._ _

__

_______ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ ______ _

__

__Lila Rossi. A girl that Chloe never cared for. Sure she was popular like Marinette, but Lila was just.. insignificant. Not good and not bad. Just a random girl from Italy. And here she was, standing there. Chloe's shoes were still on, but she was about to take them off. Lila's shoes were off and she was wearing a yellow cardigan, like the one Chloe wore._ _

__

__Breathe Chloe. You've done this many times before. But before Chloe could scream, Lila started talking. "I just want to stop the scars that grow every time I'm at home. No one at home cares, no one at school cares. No one cares. So I come here instead."_ _

__

__Chloe didn't care about Lila's problems, that's what she thought. But in the moment, she just said words, words that she didn't truly believe._ _

__

__"Hey, Lila? Don't do it... please."_ _

__

__Chloe could feel her panic rising. Lila was about to jump off, and Chloe couldn't stop her. Lila was indeed a new case for Chloe._ _

__

__Maybe I've bitten off more than I can chew, she thought. She shook away her panic and ended up begging Lila to leave._ _

__

__"Just go away, please! I don't want to see your pitiful expression, it's too much for me! Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!" Chloe screamed. Lila turned around with tears in her eyes._ _

__

__"I guess today's just not my day," Lila said, staring at Chloe. The yellow cardigan Lila wore fell, and she picked it up and left, the cardigan waving in the wind. Chloe looks down from the tower, and decides to just leave._ _

_______ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ _____ ______ _

__

__Chloe was at the tower again. But this time, no one was there. This time, she was all alone. "Just me, myself, and I," she mused. No one could interfere or get in her way._ _

__

__She took her yellow cardigan off. Her ponytail came loose. She stared at the city of Paris, the one that would mourn only because she had jumped off their landmark. "Ladybug, don't you dare come and fucking get me," she said. Chloe Bourgeois, a petite little girl, jumped._ _

__

__But a hand caught hers. She looked up in shock, to find horrified green eyes staring at her._ _

__

__"Adrien...?"_ _

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO I ACCIDENTLY POSTED THE ORIGINAL WITH SPAM KEYS ASDJ,GHADSLFHSDAALFKDSJGLDKAJFHADLJKDS BYE


End file.
